


Protege

by Insanechibi



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-16
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 07:06:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 13,384
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5734147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Insanechibi/pseuds/Insanechibi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A young girl is snatched from the safe, simple life she once knew and thrust violently into a world of violence and fear.  Only the protection of Vegeta and his squad can keep her safe, as long as she is able to find the bloodthirsty nature within her and embrace it utterly.  For little does she know, she is in fact Saiyajin and possesses more strength than even the mighty Frieza realizes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> I use Italics for private thoughts and ~this~ for telepathic communication. Just so you’re clear ^_^
> 
> NOTE: Since I’ve had numerous questions on the matter, I will answer it here. This fic STARTS roughly two years AFTER the Bardock Special and about fifteen years BEFORE the saiyajin saga. If you read it carefully you’ll understand why. Enjoy.
> 
> Vocabulary - some Japanese words I use that you may not be familiar with.
> 
> Gaki - brat  
> Otousan - Father  
> Kaasan - Mother  
> Neesan - Elder Sister  
> Niisan - Elder Brother  
> Saiyago - Native language of the saiyajins.  
> Shimatta! - Expletive curse word, roughly translates to ‘damn it!’  
> Chikusho – Damn it!  
> Kuso - Shit  
> Kusottare! - As before but a bit more powerful.  
> Nani?! - what?  
> Oni - Demon (Guardians of Hell)  
> Z senshi - Also known as the Z Warriors. Basically I use this term to describe the group of warriors that have dubbed themselves the Earth’s defenders.

_There is an ancient Earth myth that speaks of three women who spin the destinies of every single person who ever lived. They decide how you will live, where the thread of your fate intersects with that of others and ultimately, they decide when you will die. I do not know if there truly is such a thing as destiny; a fate that each and every single one of us is bound to from the moment we draw our first breath. Perhaps we are all nothing but pawns in the hands of a much higher power and we simply delude ourselves into thinking that the choices we make, the deeds we do are a result of our own free will, rather than the direction of a cold implacable destiny that we cannot even begin to understand._

_I don’t know. All I know for certain is that life has a beginning and it has an end. And whether we die after just a day or after a hundred years, our lives are still nothing but a blink in the eyes of the universe. Our very existence is defined by the people whose lives we touch, the choices we make. In short, by the legacy we leave behind._

_This is my legacy. My memories, my choices…my life._


	2. Chapter 2

Her parents were fighting again. However it wasn’t their urgent murmurs that had woken her from a sound sleep, it had been the dream. Lying alone in the dark with the remnants of her nightmare clinging to her, she had pushed back the covers and crept out of bed, padding down the hall on silent feet towards the real and reassuring sound of her parents voices. Peeking around a door, she could see them in the kitchen, her mother sitting at the small dining table and her father pacing agitatedly, his arms crossed against his chest. The dim light picked reddish highlights out of his upswept mane of hair and cast shadows on the chiselled features of his face. His eyes, black as night, were somewhat distant and narrowed in thought.

“Damon.” Though her mother’s voice was soft, it was also filled with exasperation. “I understand that you want to leave behind who and what we were. And didn’t I agree with you about the tails?” Her voice dropped to an irritated mutter then as she added, “my balance has been off ever since just so you know.” She shifted in her chair, propping her elbow on the table and resting her head on her hand as her eyes followed the movements of her husband. “But you can’t deny that certain facets of our heritage are…inescapable. She nearly broke that kid’s neck the other day, she’s clearly not aware of her own strength.”  
“It was an accident, nothing more. Even by our standards her power is…inconsequential.”  
“I don’t believe it is Damon. I think her power has developed. And we missed that fact because all our attention was focused on her sister. But whatever her power level is now is not the issue here. She needs to be trained; she needs to learn some control before one of these schoolyard accidents ends in a fatality. Any hope of keeping our heritage secret would be pretty much impossible if that happened, now wouldn’t it?”

Dropping his arms to his sides, Damon leaned against the counter and sighed heavily.  
“You’re right.” He admitted finally. “Of course you’re right.” He scrubbed a hand wearily over his face. “I just wish you weren’t. After all, fighting is what got us all into this mess.”  
“Oh my love.” Shaking her head, she rose gracefully from her seat and went to his side, wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Her movements were so unconsciously fluid and her body so slim yet compactly muscled that others mistakenly thought she was a retired dancer. She had done nothing to discourage these rumours. Her hair was a tawny brown and hung in spiky locks to her waist, caught more often than not in a ponytail at the nape of her neck. “You can’t keep blaming yourself. It wasn’t your fault.”  
“I could have tried reasoning with father one last time.”  
“You know as well as I do that he would not have listened. One thing you both have in common is a stubborn streak. Once your minds are made up, you can’t be swayed. After all, you refused to leave me, didn’t you?” She reached up and gently touched his cheek.

“That was different!” His eyes were flashing now and her own deep brown eyes lit up as she laughed softly.  
“No my love, it isn’t. You decided that you wanted me and then refused to let anything stand in your way of having me. Even if that meant turning your back on your own family.” Her expression became sombre again as she shrugged. “That’s what this is really about, isn’t it?”  
“I just wish I’d been able…to make amends.” He whispered. “I’ll never know what happened to them, whether or not my brother survived. It was bad enough that we lost our child in that foolishness.”  
“Enough of this.” Amy’s voice cracked like a whip and he looked at her to see that her eyes were now hard. “Chewing over the past like this doesn’t do either of us any good. We cannot change what happened Damon, so we need to keep moving forward. And part of that is in training the child we have left.”  
“Yes, yes. Very well Amy, you may train her. But mind that you only teach her the basics.”  
“What about flying?”  
“That’s your decision. I’m counting on you to be discreet though.”  
“Of course. Blowing our secret while training her defeats the whole purpose now doesn’t it? Don’t worry so much.” Leaning up she kissed him softly. “Put it out of your mind for now Damon. It’s late, let’s go to bed.”

Hand in hand they turned towards the door, both stopping as they saw the tiny figure leaning against the frame. Her long red hair was tousled and falling into eyes that were oddly coloured – a pale brown with hints of green – when compared to the dark shade of her parents’ eyes. As her parents approached, Chi’s lower lip trembled.  
“Are you and mommy fighting because I knocked Biran over and broke his arm?”  
“Oh princess.” Smiling tolerantly he bent down and scooped up his daughter, hitching her on his hip so he could look straight into her eyes. “No. We know that it was an accident.” Reaching up he brushed her hair back from her face as the hazel of her eyes became obscured by the sheen of impending tears.  
“I’m really sorry daddy.”  
“I know princess. I know.” He hugged her tightly. “Now you need to go back to bed. You have school tomorrow and I hear Biran will be back so you can apologize to him too.”  
“I don’t wanna go back to sleep.” The five year old protested. “There are scary things in my sleep.”

Damon and Amy exchanged looks over the top of the girl’s head. “Princess we’ve talked about this.” He told her tolerantly as he strode down the hall and into her room. “Those are just dreams. They can’t hurt you.” Bending down he slipped her back into the bed and pulled the covers up under her chin. “We’re safe here,” He pressed a kiss to her forehead, reaching out to stroke a hand down her hair. “Your mother and I are right here. We’ll never let anything happen to you.”  
“Do you promise?”  
“I promise. Now close your eyes and go back to sleep.” He stayed perched on the edge of her bed, waiting until she had drifted back off to sleep before standing and making his way back to where his wife waited in the doorway.

“They’re getting more frequent.” Amy commented softly as Damon switched off the light and swung the door slightly ajar so that a chink of light from the hall fell into the room.  
“She was just anxious from the incident today.”  
“But they’re always the same. She hasn’t changed a thing about her description since she first told us about her nightmares. I’m beginning to wonder if there isn’t something more to these dreams she’s having.”  
“You think they’re a form of precognition?”  
“Didn’t you have a nightmare about Vegetasei blowing up?”  
“That was different. I knew Frieza was bad news the moment I met him. There’s nothing on this planet that could have set off similar emotions in her. Chi is just going through a rough phase. It’ll pass.”  
“If you say so.” Amy finally agreed with a sigh, though it was clear from her tone that she thought he was avoiding the issue.  
“Trust me Amy, it’ll be ok.” Climbing into bed, Damon reached up and flicked off the light before gathering his wife close against him, resting his cheek against the top of her head.

They drifted off to sleep in silence, each lost in their own thoughts.

~//~

_It’s very easy to dismiss the nightmares of children. Overactive imaginations, coupled with the fears and intense emotions that all children experience creates the perfect breeding ground for insecurities and bad dreams. But despite my parents’ reassurances, I knew that there was something different about my dreams. At first they would always fade upon waking, the demons of night chased away by the light of morning. But eventually they began to become clearer and more lucid, as though the focus of my mind’s eye was beginning to tighten. Soon I could recall them clearly upon awakening. And then they began to follow me into the rest of my waking world, superimposing themselves upon my everyday reality._

_And even though I didn’t fully comprehend what it was they were showing me, I was capable of understanding one thing; that the clearer the dreams became – the closer they were to coming to pass._


	3. Chapter 3

“Ok now let’s begin the third Kata. Take your stance...Chi? Chi are you even listening to me?”  
“Huh?” Shaking her head, Chi dragged her gaze away from the rock formation that she’d been staring at, not quite sure if it were still whole, or a smoking pile of rubble. “I’m sorry mama. Did you say something?”  
“Where did you go just now?” Amy asked as she moved to stand behind her daughter, wrapping her arms around the girl’s shoulders. “What do you keep seeing?”  
“I don’t know.” Chi’s voice was barely above a whisper. “Sometimes things look different.”  
“Like the way they look in your dreams?” The girl nodded slowly.  
“You don’t think I’m crazy, do you mama?”  
“Sweetie you’ve had the same nightmare almost every night for the last three years. No, you’re not crazy. If you were a little older I’d be able to teach you how to reach my thoughts with yours. Then I’d be able to see what you’re seeing.”  
“Really?”  
“Yeah, telepathic abilities run in my side of the family. Despite what your father says to the contrary, I believe your dreams are precognitive.”  
“Pre-what?”  
“You’re seeing the future.”  
“You think that? Then why doesn’t daddy believe me?” Amy sighed and ruffled her daughter’s hair.

“It’s complicated sweetie. It’s not that your father doesn’t believe you it’s more that he doesn’t want to believe that we’re not safe here.”  
“Why?” Amy smiled and kissed the top of her daughter’s head.  
“It’s a long story darling. I’ll tell you when you’re a little older.”  
“Ok.” Chi paused for a moment. “Mama, is that why you’ve kept training me even though daddy doesn’t like it? Because of my dreams?”  
“Partly. I just want to be sure that no matter what happens, you’ll be able to protect and take care of yourself.”  
“Is another part the strange men that daddy killed last year?” Chi asked suddenly and Amy looked shocked.  
“How did you know about that?” But she only had to take one look at her daughter’s face to know. “You saw it. What else did you see?”  
“Daddy missed one. He hid away in the cliffs until Daddy came home. Then he went to where they’d landed their ships and left.”  
“Do you know where he went?” Chi shook her head.  
“No. I can’t choose what I see.”  
“Not yet.” Amy ruffled her daughter’s hair again. “As you’ll get older, as your mental abilities develop, I’m sure you’ll be able to focus your visions. For now though it isn’t your mental powers that interests me, it’s your physical ones.” She stepped back, giving Chi’s shoulders one last squeeze. “Now take up the third Kata stance and...” She was cut off as something large suddenly blocked the light of the afternoon sun.

“What?” Shielding her eyes with her hand, Amy peered into the sky, frowning.  
“It’s a ship.” Chi told her softly as she began to tremble. “Ships.” She corrected as other shadows began to appear. “Mama,” she reached out and grabbed Amy by the arm. “This is how it starts!” The woman nodded as she lowered her hand.  
“Fly to town. Sound the klaxon and help people evacuate into the shelters.”  
“What are you going to do?”  
“Get your father. And then we’re going to buy you time to get people to safety.”  
“But...”  
“No buts! Just do it.” With a grim look on her face Amy gave her daughter a shove to get her moving before turning and flying in the opposite direction.

~//~

Anxious whispers echoed off the bunker’s stone walls as people huddled together in small groups. The only illumination came from thin neon-like tubes that glowed with a pale red light. The inhabitants of Caljaur III needed very little light in dark places as their eyesight had evolved over the centuries that they had spent mining the rich ore deposits found within their mountains. 

Unfortunately for someone like Chi who didn’t possess their amazing dark-sight as they called it, navigating through one of the bunkers was something of a challenge. As she made her way to where one of the Elders was ticking names off on a clipboard, she left a morass of trodden-on feet and banged elbows in her wake. Finally though she reached the entrance to the bunker and was about to step through when she was stopped by a heavy hand landing on her shoulder.  
“Where you going?” The Elder peered at her through the darkness, his Basic heavily accented.  
“I need to check that the Commercial Quarter has finished its evacuation. And then I have to find my father for further instructions.”  
“Once door down, no more in Fighter.” He told her, his voice a low warning.  
“I know. I understand.” He nodded and stepped back.  
“Care and luck. Not get caught.”  
“Don’t worry,” She smirked at him. “They have to catch me first.” And with a wave she ducked up the sloping passage leading towards the surface, feeling the ground shudder beneath her feet as the heavy bunker door grated closed behind her, a low hiss telling her that it had fully shut and sealed.

Casting one last backward look over her shoulder, Chi steeled herself and made her way to the metal grate that led back up to the street level, easing it slowly open before clambering up into a narrow alley, turning and lowering the steel grate so that the entrance was once again concealed. Ducking for cover behind a waste-disposal unit, she felt a chill run down her spine at how quiet and empty everything was. Instead of the sound of roaring traffic, there was only the piercing wails of the warning sirens and stalls that were usually flooded with pedestrian customers were now ruined piles of wreckage; their wares spilled onto the streets, destroyed either in the stampede to the bunkers, or by the invading force.

Leaning back against the wall behind her, Chi’s eyes restlessly scanned the area as she formulated her next move. At this point, higher was better. If she could get onto a rooftop, she would be able to get a better idea of the situation and maybe even figure out where her parents were. Flying would be the quickest way to do it, but there was no way of knowing if the enemies had energy detectors. If they did then flying would immediately give away her position. Which left only one option – she would have to climb.

That in itself wasn’t a problem. She and her schoolmates were excellent climbers and had been running rampant on the town rooftops for months. The trick was to find one of the older buildings with a rough stone facade as they provided the best climbing surfaces. The problem was that the nearest such building was on the other side of the street. To reach it she would have to move out into the open and risk being seen by the invaders. But what other choice did she have? She couldn’t skulk in that alleyway forever.

Gathering her courage, Chi ducked out from behind the compacter and darted to the mouth of the alley, her muscles tensing as she prepared to make the short dash across the street to the walkway running alongside the old trade building. However she had only taken the first step when the sound of approaching footsteps forced her back into the shelter of the alley. Heart hammering in her chest, she pressed herself as deep into the shadows as possible as she waited for the patrol to pass. As the soldiers came closer to her hiding place, she could hear them arguing amongst themselves – but they weren’t speaking Basic. They conversed in a strangely flowing language that set off faint chords of remembrance in her mind and the child was startled to find that she actually understood snatches of their conversation.

“This is pointless...”  
“Orders...you know what **he’s** like if...”  
“Easy mission...”

Unable to resist the curiosity that nagged at her, Chi peeked around the corner of the building, staring in awe at the three warriors who were striding down the street. All three were powerfully built and wearing identical sets of armour, strange furry tails wrapped around their waists. As they drew closer, Chi couldn’t help the jolt of surprise that ran through her. The warrior in the middle had a hair-style that looked oddly like her father’s! The one who marched in step with him was taller, his hair a wild mane that tumbled down his back to past his knees, which fascinated Chi as she’d never seen such long hair on a man before. The oldest of the group was a bald, powerful-looking man with a sour expression on his face as he trailed after the other two. Chi assumed him to be the leader until the soldier in the middle glanced over his shoulder and smirked.  
“Oh don’t look so put-out Nappa. I’m sure some of these filthy little miners will put up a fight for you. Remember Keveck’s report?”  
“Well, that’s assuming he wasn’t exaggerating. You know what he’s like when he’s afraid of getting in trouble.” The one with the long hair pointed out, his eyes giving the area an almost lazy scan.  
The leader merely grunted as he folded his arms across his chest and also surveyed his surroundings. As his gaze flicked over the alley, Chi drew back slightly, holding her breath. She didn’t notice the nudge that the leader gave the bald guy and the way he jerked his head towards the alleyway. And she sure as hell didn’t see the big guy move. The first thing she knew of it was a meaty hand closing around the back of her neck and throwing her so roughly that she landed sprawled on her back at the feet of the leader. He tilted his head slightly as he looked down at her, almost absently planting his foot on her chest to prevent her from getting up and running away.

“Where are the rest of you?” he finally demanded in Basic.  
“Wei ben jij?” She answered in Caljauri, her eyes wide and scared.  
“Tch.” The guy gave her a rough kick in disgust. “Typical. The first inhabitant we find and they don’t even speak Basic.”  
“Don’t let her fool you Vegeta.” The one called Nappa said softly as he returned to the young man’s side. “I think she understands more than she’s letting on. See the way her eyes follow us as we speak?” Vegeta narrowed his eyes at the girl as she gasped and quickly dropped her gaze.  
“Trying to be clever are we?” Bending down he grabbed her by the throat and lifted her up so that her legs dangled helplessly in the air. “Let’s try that again. Where are the rest of your people?” She hissed at him like a feral animal before squirming to the point where she could sink her teeth into his hand.

With a startled oath, Vegeta released his grip and Chi dropped nimbly to the concrete, pushing off and taking to the sky, the air reverberating with the speed of her takeoff.  
“Don’t just stand there Raditz! Go get her!”  
“No point. She’s got too much of a head start now. Besides, we’ve been ordered back to the city centre. Seems the pretty boy caught himself a couple of high-rank military leaders.”  
“Trust him to get all the fun.” Nappa grumbled as the trio took off in the indicated direction.

~//~

People huddled in tense groups in the square in front of the town hall, the crowd growing larger and larger as one by one, the bunkers were discovered, their inhabitants herded back to the surface. Soldiers barked sharp orders; pushing and pulling people when they were too slow to comply. High above the chaos Chi perched on a ledge, her eyes desperately flicking from face to face as she tried to find her parents.

Slowly a hush fell over the crowd as the doors to the town hall swung open and a strange looking alien took up an arrogant stance at the top of the stairs. He smirked maliciously at the crowd, his thick, lizard-like tail slashing at the air behind him as he snapped his fingers imperiously.

“Well well, look what we found.” For the second time that day, Chi felt herself seized from behind and hauled off her feet. “Guess she didn’t get that far ahead after all.”  
“Let go of me!” She squirmed and struggled in vain, her kicks simply bouncing off the thick chest of the one who held her.  
“Feisty little brat isn’t she?” Nappa commented with a sneer. “What shall we do with her?”  
Vegeta merely shrugged indifferently as he moved up to stand at the edge of the building, turning his attention to what was happening below.

“As of now,” The alien had a powerful, yet high-pitched voice that easily carried across the square. “You are all servants of my empire. Serve me loyally and well and you have no cause to fear. Defy me and,” He snapped his fingers again and a tall blue-skinned man with green hair roughly shoved two hooded people forward, kicking their knees out so that the knelt at the feet of his master.

“NO!” Chi’s scream rang out as the hoods were yanked off to reveal Damon and Amy’s torn and battered faces. “MAMA! PAPA!”

Beside her she didn’t notice Vegeta suddenly stiffen and curse under his breath as, Damon’s eyes, drawn by the scream of his daughter slid to his. For the first time in over 5 years, two brothers saw each other once again. And one of them knew that it would also be the last. He shifted his gaze back to Chi and then back to his brother, a silent plea, an imperative. Protect her, keep her safe!

“And lose everything!” The alien concluded as he planted a hand on the back of each of his prisoner’s heads. Ki flashed blindingly, two smoking, headless corpses slumping down the stairs towards the hysterically screaming crowd.

“NOOOOOOO!” Not even the crowd could drown out the furious cry that pierced the skies. Without warning the building on which the Saiyajin crew stood collapsed as the girl that Nappa had been holding suddenly turned into a living supernova, power spiking off her in great waves of destruction. In his struggle to regain his balance amongst the shifting concrete, Nappa lost his hold on Chi and she surged forward like a tidal wave, dirt and asphalt spraying up in a torrent as she landed on the edge of the square.

At a harsh command a troop of soldiers leapt to intercept her but crumbled quickly under her onslaught as with a mindless ferocity she blasted, punched, kicked, ripped and bit her way through the men who got in her way. Friend or foe no longer held any distinction for her; all there was were obstacles who were standing in the way of her getting to the one who had killed her parents. Her vision had narrowed to where she could see nothing but him against a field of red and she was driven ever forward by the insistent war-beat of the blood in her veins. Step by inexorable step she came closer to the stairs, ignoring the blood running down her arms and fingers, staining her clothes and running in bright rivulets around her feet as she began to climb the steps.

She was close enough now to stare into the alien’s face and he returned her burning gaze with a look that she could only classify as smugly irritated. As she came within reach, his hand lashed out and tangled in the front of her shirt, yanking her forward and causing her to smirk from ear to ear. Reaching out she planted a hand on his chest and then brought all her power to bear, enveloping them both in a blast of such magnitude that the town hall simply dissolved, windows from buildings more than 5 blocks away exploding and showering the streets with broken glass.

As the light faded and the smoke cleared, Chi fell to her knees, blood running down her face from a deep gash above her left eye, red, raw ki-burns burns marring her arms from the backlash of her attack. Her breath heaved in and out of her chest as she allowed her power to dissipate. It was over. She had avenged her parent’s deaths.

But then her blood froze in her veins at the sound of amused laughter and as the smoke from the explosion cleared she found herself staring into the alien’s unscathed face. Frozen in shock, Chi could do nothing as the end of his tail twined sinuously around her neck. With apparent ease he lifted Chi clear off her feet and the muscles in his tail bunched as the thick appendage began to coil tightly, slowly cutting off the girl’s air.

“Nice try, that almost tickled.” He told her as he watched her struggle to pull his tail away so she could grab a breath. “But since you want me to make an example out of you too, I better show you how to do it properly.”

“My Lord Frieza!” Still holding on to Chi, Frieza turned his attention to the person who had stepped up to the base of the stairs. Through the mists that were beginning to fog her brain, Chi vaguely recognised the scowling teenage leader from the group of warriors she’d escaped earlier.  
“Ah there you are Vegeta. I was wondering where you’d wandered off to. Are you finding things to keep you occupied?”  
 _What? He’s talking to him like he’s the child._ Chi couldn’t help thinking as she resumed her struggle to free herself. To his credit, Vegeta merely inclined his head in response to the alien’s question.  
“My lord I was wondering exactly what you planned to do with that one?” He asked pointing at Chi and Frieza glanced at the girl as if only just remembering he held onto her.  
“Why do you ask Vegeta? It’s not like you to take an interest in the ones I kill.”  
“Oh no real reason.” He replied with an indifferent shrug. “I just saw the way she ripped through your soldiers. Seems to me that it would be a waste of potential to kill her. It’s your decision of course, but you should also consider that those ones,” he pointed to the corpses nearby, “were in all likelihood her parents. If you let her live, she’ll have to suffer with the knowledge that she’ll be serving their executioner. Just a thought.”  
“You raise a good point Vegeta, but I simply don’t have the time to train another waif.”  
“I could do it.” He gave another shrug as he planted his hands on his hips and studied Chi as if she were some sort of interesting bug that Frieza was in the process of squashing. “With your permission of course.” He added glancing back up at the alien.

“Oh Zarbon isn’t it adorable? Our little Vegeta is all grown up now and wanting a pet of his own.”  
“Charming.” Despite the agreeable smile on his face, the green-haired man’s words oozed sarcasm. He’d barely had enough time to throw up a ki barrier to protect himself from the blast and his skin was smarting from what little he hadn’t been able to block. “But do you think he is truly ready for such a responsibility? That one looks like she could be a real handful. The last thing we need is a half-wild child running amok on the ship. We do have three of those already.” He added with a condescending sneer for Vegeta’s benefit, in case he’d missed the subtle barb.  
“No harm in me trying is there my Lord?” Vegeta countered. “If she runs wild then so be it, I will kill her myself. But if I can tame her, then imagine the planets she can conquer in your name.”  
“Hm,” Folding his arms across his chest, Frieza loosened the grip on his tail around Chi’s throat for a moment as he considered Vegeta’s words, listening to her desperately gulp in air, feeling her body trembling with shock and fear. She knew full-well that her life was quite literally in his hands. It was true that they always had a need for strong fighters. But at the same time, if he let her live, how much more powerful would she become? Perhaps the previous display was only a once-off, driven by heightened emotions. It was quite likely that she would never again reach such heights. And if she did...well, he was still unpowered. There was no way she’d ever be able to match his full strength.

With a flick of his tail he threw the girl at Vegeta’s feet, watching her get to her hands and knees in the dust, coughing violently.  
“Since you want her so badly Vegeta, you can have her. But if she puts so much as a finger out of line in my presence, I’m likely to change my mind.”  
“I understand my Lord. You, gaki!” He buried the toe of his boot in the girl’s ribs, causing her to gasp and whimper in pain. “Don’t be an ingrate. Thank Lord Frieza for his benevolence and mercy.” When she did not immediately comply, he simply booted her again until she pressed a hand to her aching ribs and looked up at Frieza.  
“T-thank you My Lord.” She repeated as sincerely as she could manage and Frieza inclined his head in regal acceptance of her words.  
“I don’t believe she will be much trouble to train. But with your permission I’ll get her to take us to her home and pick up some supplies for her there. Save us the trouble of bothering the quartermaster later.”  
“How considerate of you Vegeta. By all means, go and get what your new pet requires. Oh but before I forget, my Saiyago is rather rusty so you’ll forgive me for asking what it was that you called her just now?”  
“Gaki? It means ‘brat’ my Lord.”  
“Brat? How appropriate.” Chuckling slightly he dismissed the group with a wave before turning back to Zarbon.


	4. Chapter 4

“What the hell Vegeta?” Nappa demanded in an undertone as the young man lifted Chi back to her feet and gave her a shove to get her walking. “Why have you gotten us saddled with this pathetic little scrap of female flesh? Bit young for the usual sort of entertainment isn’t she?”  
“Don’t you dare presume to question me!” Vegeta hissed as they followed the girl down the road and away from the carnage in the centre of the town. “I have reasons that I will tell you, but not here. Move gaki!” He barked as Chi stalled, clearly looking for an escape route. “And don’t even think about rabbiting. If I have to chase you after I went to all that trouble to save your ass then I’m going to be extremely pissed off. Pissed off enough to start breaking bones, you get me?” She only gave him a sullen look before turning up a small path, opening the door to her house and stepping inside. Opening a closet in the hall Vegeta rummaged around and brought out a large duffel bag which he thrust at Chi.

“Get what you need and be damn quick about it.”  
“Might want to get her to wash herself while we’re here.” Nappa pointed out. “With all that blood on her she’s going to be pretty rank in a couple of hours. And the bathing facilities on the ship aren’t exactly first class.”  
“Good point.” Turning his attention back to Chi, Vegeta crossed his arms as he looked down at her. “You do look somewhat like you’ve walked through a slaughterhouse. Can I trust you to try not to sneak out the bathroom window if I allow you to bathe before we leave? I’d really not have to post a guard on you while you’re in there.”  
“You’re worried about propriety of all things Vegeta? By the hells! She’s a prisoner! She doesn’t get rights.”  
“Actually at this moment it’s entirely up to her what she is.”  
“What?”  
“It’s your choice gaki.” Ignoring Nappa, Vegeta stepped closer to Chi. “Either you can behave yourself and be afforded some modicum of freedom, or you can rebel and resist at every turn and be treated like another piece of chattel. But you choose now. I am not going to play stupid little games of deceit and second-guessing.”

He watched her gaze slide from his to Nappa, then over to Raditz, who was leaning casually in the doorway. She licked her lips as her grip tightened and loosened on the handles of the bag she held and it seemed to him that he could almost see the wheels turning in her head as she weighed options and calculated probabilities. Finally she nodded slowly.  
“All right.” Her voice was soft, but firm and he couldn’t help respecting that. “I’ll play it your way.” He could hear her unspoken ‘for now’.  
“Don’t try that bullshit either. Say it clearly, for all of us to hear. You accept me, Prince Vegeta as your commander and will obey my orders.” As she hesitated he simply grabbed her and slammed her up against the wall.  
“Any one of us could break you without so much as working up a sweat. I am not messing around here gaki. So say it.”  
“Fine! I accept you as my commander and will obey your orders.” With a smirk he released her and stepped back.  
“There. That wasn’t so very difficult now was it? Now go get your stuff and then get yourself cleaned up. We leave in 20 minutes so don’t dawdle.”

As she scurried off Vegeta huffed out a breath and leaned against the wall, closing his eyes as he rubbed at the ache that was beginning to nag at his temples. He was a warrior, not a goddamned babysitter.  
“Can you at least give us something?” Nappa hissed at him, absently shifting so he could see through the door of Chi’s room and watch her emptying the chest of drawers and her closet.  
“Fine. She’s a Saiyajin female.”  
“Who?” As Vegeta jerked his head significantly in the direction Chi had gone, Nappa’s eyes widened. “The gaki?”  
“Keep your voice down! I suspect she doesn’t have a clue what she really is. I’ll need some time later to see how much she actually remembers.”  
“You’re sure?”  
“Yes Nappa, I am completely sure. The gaki is Saiyajin. Full-blooded too.”  
“So that’s why you stuck our necks out for her? So you can raise her as future breeding stock for yourself?”  
“For me? No, that’s out of the question. And sad to say Nappa but you’re a little too old for her.”  
“Hey I’m in the prime of my life here! When the time comes she may appreciate a man with a little experience under his belt. But why not you Vegeta? Since you’re making such a huge issue out of my age, then you’d be a more logical choice, being the Prince and all. But is that the problem? You not wanting to sully your pure royal blood? No offence, but that’s not really a good reason.”  
“Yes, but inbreeding is rather frowned upon.”  
“What?”

Vegeta shook his head and rolled his eyes. “It never ceases to amaze me just how dense you are Nappa. Raditz, what about you? You’re being unnaturally quiet over there.”  
“Well I would like to point out that I am finding this discussion rather disgusting. You told her that we weren’t going to treat her like a piece of meat and yet that’s exactly what you’re doing.”  
“Oh don’t get all high and mighty on us boy.” Nappa retorted with a sneer, lapsing into silence as Chi stepped out into the hallway, setting her bag at Vegeta’s feet before gathering up a small bundle of clean clothes. Sensing the tension she glanced between the three, shuffling her feet awkwardly.  
“Um, I’ll just...go get cleaned up now.”  
“You do that.”

To his credit, Nappa waited until the bathroom door had closed and the water had started running before picking up the conversation again.  
“Were we back on Vegetasei her parents would be having this exact conversation. Invitations would be sent out to suitors whom they both deemed to be appropriate and then when she hit her first mating cycle, they would all fight her...and each other until one was strong enough to claim her. You know our customs so there’s no need to be squeamish.”  
“We’re not on Vegetasei any more in case you haven’t noticed. I can understand your need to cling to the old ways, but in the end...”  
“In the end she needs to mate with one of us to keep our race alive, it’s as simple as that.” Vegeta interjected before Nappa could retort. “And it’s most likely going to be you Raditz.”  
“Me? Why me? Nappa’s still...young enough.”  
“No, he’s not and he’s deluding himself if he thinks that by the time that girl comes of age he’ll still have the stamina needed to keep up with her.”  
“Then why not you? By all rights you should get first chance.”  
“Yes and I’m choosing to defer to you.” Seeing that both Raditz and Nappa weren’t going to let the matter drop Vegeta grunted and shook his head. “Did neither of you recognize her parents before Frieza blew their heads off?”   
“In case you didn’t notice, I was busy trying to prevent the gaki from tearing my arm off.” Nappa replied sourly.  
“Anzu and Daikon. Those were their names. Raditz, I’ll forgive you for not knowing their significance as you were off-planet a lot at the time this whole thing went down. But you of all people Nappa should know them.”

“Sure, who doesn’t remember the disgraced Prince? We all assumed he and his ilk all perished the same time everyone else did.”  
“Yes, and I let you all assume that. Niisan was right; it was simpler that way, if everyone believed he was dead.”  
“Wait...you knew he was alive?”  
“He wanted me to leave with him and Anzu. But I refused. I wasn’t going to abandon my birthright like he did. But he knew, about father, about Frieza. He tried to save me. I can see that now. So now I’ll repay him by saving his daughter. The princess Ichigo. My niece.”  
“What are you going to tell her?” Raditz asked. “Because you know, sooner or later she's going to wonder why you saved her.”  
“I saved her because I respected her strength and the fact that she could look her own death in the eye without fear. That's all she needs to know.”  
“But...”  
“If it gets out that she is a Saiyajin, and a blood relation of mine, she won't live past the end of the day. So neither one of you is to say anything to her. You'll treat her as you would any non-Saiyajin that we got dumped with. And if she figures out what she actually is...” He gave a jerky shrug. “Well we'll cross that bridge when we come to it.”

Before either one of them could reply, Vegeta turned and stalked off down the hall. Opening the door at the very end, he pushed his way into the master bedroom, scowling to himself as he examined the large, brightly lit space. So this was what his brother had been doing while everyone thought him dead. Living out on a backwater mining colony. And doing quite well for himself too by the looks of it. The neatly made bed was probably his wife’s touch – Daikon had always been a bit of an absentminded slob – but the gleam of wood accented by soft green fabrics was his brother through and through.

Moving over to one of the dressers, Vegeta picked up a framed photograph where his brother grinned out at him, one arm around his wife's shoulders, his daughter slung over his other shoulder and grinning like a loon.

A movement in the doorway drew his eye and he turned to see the girl standing there. She was wearing a loose shirt and pants and had pulled her hair back in a braid, leaving her elfin-like face unframed. Her bright hazel eyes glared accusingly at him for violating her parent's space. Still holding the photo, Vegeta walked over and looked down at her.  
“Who would have thought there was a kid under all that blood?” He commented. “And what's this?” His gaze was drawn to a shiny blue crystal hanging from a battered gold chain around her neck.  
“Don't touch it!” Chi batted his hand away. “It was given to me by my sister.”  
“Really? Where is she now?” The girl simply shrugged and averted her gaze.  
“She's gone. Daddy said she died before we left.”  
“Left?” This was a good chance to gauge how much she actually knew. “Do you remember where you came from?” He had to bite back a frustrated oath as she simply shook her head.  
“It was a long time ago.”  
“Yes, I suppose it was. How old are you anyway?”  
“Nearly eight.” He grunted. Eight. Jeez. If the Saiyajins had survived, she would have killed long before now. He pointed at the necklace,  
“I suggest you keep that out of sight. People on the ship have been killed for much less than a shiny bauble like that.” She stared at him a moment before shrugging and tucking the necklace under her shirt. He nodded before handing her the photo.  
“You may as well hang onto that too. But don’t let anyone else see it. It could be seen as weakness and weakness is not tolerated. Do you understand gaki?”  
“Chi.” She told him firmly, lifting her chin in a defiant gesture he couldn’t help but respect.  
“Hn?”  
“My name is not gaki. It’s Chi.”  
“Your name is whatever I say it is. Now enough dawdling, we needed to get back to the ship.”

He pointed imperiously at the door, his expression darkening as he watched her toy with the idea of disobeying.  
“Don’t push it gaki. I’ve shown you a great deal of tolerance and I’ve about reached my limit.” With a shrug she turned and preceded him out, the photo clutched against her chest. With one last look at the room his brother would never return to, Vegeta followed her.


	5. Chapter 5

_I didn’t realize then that that day marked the end of my childhood. I was now a soldier in Frieza’s vast army, expected to repeat the atrocities I committed on Caljaur III on an almost daily basis. It didn’t take me long to discover that decimating an entire regiment in a fit of rage was one thing; killing the civilians of a planet in cold blood quite another…_

Wood chips sprayed everywhere as Chi's kick splintered the barred door in front of her. Stepping through the remaining chunks that hung miserably from their hinges, Chi peered around the small space, a slight sneer on her face. Nappa had told her that several men had been seen falling back to this position, presumably to regroup in order to make a more organised assault on the invading force. But the room was empty...no...not quite. A scuffling sound in the corner of the room drew Chi's attention and as she moved closer, the sneer was replaced with a look of sheer horror.  
There, huddled against a wall was an old woman, two children clutched tightly to her sides as though she could shield them with her body alone. She looked up at Chi, her mouth set in a grim line as she forced the children further behind her and in her eyes there was the knowledge of her own demise. However she didn't flinch as Chi's ki blast whizzed by her head to slam into the wall behind her.

“Fight me!” Chi demanded, her voice shaking as much as the hand that had launched the blast. “Don't just cower there! Protect them! Fight me!” However the woman simply stood there in silence, staring at Chi with those accusing eyes.  
“Fight me!” Another blast slammed into the wall as Chi's eyes filled with helpless tears. With a strangled cry, Chi turned and fled, slamming to a halt as an arm snaked across the ruined doorway to bar her path.

“Finish it gaki.” Nappa commanded, not even bothering to look at her tear-streaked face.  
“You lied to me! You told me there were warriors in there!”  
“That would be easier for you wouldn't it?” He commented with a sneer as he finally turned to face her. “If they fight back then you can say that you killed them in self-defence. But what if they just face you with resignation?” His expression hardened as his eyes burned into hers. “Finish it gaki. This planet has been marked for a full clear, so that means everyone – even those who would not fight back.”  
“I won't!” She stamped her foot as the tears overflowed again. “I won't take innocent lives! You can't make me!”

She cried out as the back of one of his meaty hands struck her cheek and knocked her to the ground. Before she could move he had her pinned to the ground with one arm across her throat, his face pressing against hers.  
“Let me make something abundantly clear here gaki. This,” He indicated the ruined city around them with a broad sweep of his arm, “Is the world we live in. And in this world it's kill or be killed. There is no place in it for sentiment, compassion or mercy. There are only the orders we follow and our loyalty to each other.”  
“Let go of me.” But squirm as she might she simply did not have the strength to loosen his grip.  
“I think a lesson is in order gaki. Perhaps you simply lack the incentive to do the job properly. So let's give you a goal – something to focus on. By the end of this mission, you must have slain a minimum of 50 women or children. For every corpse that you are short, you will receive one lash in the Court of Penance.” And with that he released her and stepped back. “Well? I suggest you get started.”  
With a dark, somewhat sulky look, Chi slunk off. Without even turning around Nappa said,  
“And don't you dare help her Raditz.” The young Saiyajin glared at him.  
“Who said I was gonna?”  
“That dumbass look on your face did. And if you do, you'll be doing her a major disservice. The sooner she can get past her childish ideals and just do the work, the better off she'll be. And the only way she'll be able to do that, is if we force her to bloody her hands.”  
“She won't thank you for this.”  
“No, she won't. But perhaps this way she'll live long enough to understand why.”  
“Softie.” With a snort Raditz took off in search of his own quarry. Nappa just shook his head. Was he soft on that little scrap who didn't even remember her true heritage? No he just wanted to ensure the survival of their race. That was all. If she happened to remind him just a little of the children he'd lost when their planet was destroyed...well that couldn't be helped.

~//~

The cargo bay floor thrummed as boots clicked against it, squads forming up in clusters around the raised platform with its stout wooden pole spearing straight up, the crowd beginning to buzz with the anticipation of blood and agony. The Court of Penance was the crew's method of being able to self-discipline without the need to drag every petty grievance and transgression before Frieza himself. It thusly fell to squad commanders to determine when one of their members had committed an act worthy of being sent to the Court. And as Frieza stood on a small balcony overlooking the crude iron stage, he turned to Vegeta as the young man joined him.

“I never thought I'd see the day where you'd condemn one of yours to the Court. Don't you have your own methods of discipline?” He asked and Vegeta merely shrugged.  
“Our methods weren't working. Perhaps a public display such as this will.”  
“How many did she manage in the end?”  
“Ten.”  
“So forty lashes all up then. Ouch, that's going to hurt.”  
“Actions have consequences.” Vegeta did his best to maintain his indifferent expression as Chi appeared in the entrance to the cargo bay, flanked by Raditz and Nappa, to begin her walk of shame to the dais. As she walked, Chi kept her head held high and her expression defiant.  
“Indeed they do.” He watched as Raditz secured Chi's wrists to the post, smirking as bets began to circulate about how many lashes she'd be able to stand before she fainted. “Which is why she needs to heal naturally afterwards – no tank.” As Vegeta looked at him, faint horror breaking through, Frieza merely wagged a finger. “What good is a beating if you just heal it away immediately afterwards? She needs to give it time to truly sink in.”  
“I...” knowing better than to argue, Vegeta merely inclined his head. “As you say my Lord.”

As Nappa slowly uncoiled the heavy whip, giving it a few testing tugs, Raditz stepped up next to Chi and held out what looked like a small metal pipe wrapped in leather.  
“What’s that?” She asked softly.  
“Something to make sure you don’t bite your own tongue off. Open up.” As she reluctantly allowed him to slide it between her lips he brought his head close to hers so that his mouth was but a breath away from her ear.  
“They want to see you suffer. Scream if you must, but if you faint, you’ll never live it down.”  
He stepped back, only listening with half an ear as Nappa described the charges against the girl, his expression a disapproving scowl aimed squarely in Vegeta’s direction.

“Forty lashes is the punishment.” Nappa finally announced, stepping forward and drawing the loose tunic she wore over her head, leaving her back bared, pale skin gleaming in the harsh fluorescent lights. The platform creaked as he stepped into position and Chi took a deep breath, closing her eyes as she heard the faint whistle of the whip in motion, seconds before it cracked against her skin leaving a trail of fire in its wake. She couldn’t help the muffled groan any more than she could help biting hard into the leather.  
“One.” Nappa said softly, even as he wound back for another strike.

~//~

Her body trembled violently from head to toe from the pain and adrenalin that had flooded her system. Her entire back felt like she had been sunburned and she could feel blood sliding down her spine from where the skin had split open. As the restraints around her wrists were released, her knees simply buckled, causing her to slump weakly against the post. When Raditz stepped forward with the intent to scoop her up, she stalled him by holding up a hand as she spat the leather bit out onto the floor.  
“No.” The word was a breathless whisper, full of pain as she forced herself back to her feet, her injuries screaming in protest at the movement. “If you help me now, they'll never respect me.” Before the Saiyajin could say a word in protest she pulled the tunic back over her head, hissing as the material scraped her wounds and set off fresh floods of pain. She staggered down the stairs and began walking resolutely towards the doors, her expression grimly determined, deliberately ignoring the whispers that circulated in her wake. It was all she could do just to focus on putting one foot in front of the other, making her way out of the cargo bay one painful step at a time. Halfway to the doors, she lifted her head to look at Frieza, hatred breaking through the pain when she saw him smirking at her. She vowed then that no matter what, she would not let him break her. She lifted her hand in a salute, feeling a brief sense of satisfaction as his smirk faltered for a moment. Tossing her head, she continued her trek to the entrance, keeping her head held up and her back straight as the doors hissed open so she could step through.

Only when the doors had slid closed behind her did she allow herself to lean forward against the wall, her chest heaving against the pain as the tears she'd choked back finally broke free. She jumped like a startled animal as someone clapped a hand on her shoulder, whirling to look up at Nappa who regarded her with what she could only call reluctant admiration.  
“You did good in there gaki. No one on this entire crew can call you weak now.”  
“Fantastic. I'm so glad I was able to uphold the almighty reputation of the Saiyajins.”  
“You're angry with me.”  
“I hate you. And everyone else on this ship.”  
“Good. Hold onto that anger, and to that hate. It might just help you survive long enough to act on it.” As she stared at him, puzzled by his easy acceptance of her feelings, he simply scooped her up and slung her over his shoulder.  
“C'mon, you need to get to the infirmary.” Even as she cursed and howled at him to put her down, he simply ignored her kicking feet and swinging fists and strode off down the corridor. Damned if the kid didn’t have spunk.

~//~

Her brain felt like someone had wrapped it in thick woollen blankets. She could hear the murmur of voices nearby and found that the more she concentrated on pulling the sounds into focus, the clearer her mind felt.

“It is still my expert opinion that this child be placed into a tank. To make her heal naturally is akin to a death sentence.” That particular voice came from somewhere behind her and Chi realized that the words were punctuated by a strange tugging sensation of the skin of her back. “With wounds these deep, it will be a miracle if she manages to avoid infection.”  
“You heard Frieza.” Chi recognized Vegeta’s voice next. “If you disobey and stick her in a tank, he’ll probably drown you in one just to send a message to the other physicians. Patch her up as best you can and pump her full of antibiotics. It’s all any of us can do.”  
“Hey, I tried my best not to break skin, but with Frieza watching, I had to make it look convincing.” Nappa’s tone was defensive as he joined the conversation.  
“I could claim life or death.” The physician offered. “Surely Lord Frieza couldn’t find fault with that.”  
“He could and would. I told you, he doesn’t care if she lives or dies. In fact right now I’m sure he’s leaning more towards the option where she dies because she hasn’t been living up to the rep she forged on the planet where we picked her up.” The doctor merely clucked his tongue as he kept plying his needle and thread to pull her skin back together. As the needle bit into her flesh, Chi groaned and twitched violently; trying to pull away but quickly realized that she was strapped face-down to a surgical table.  
“Get off me.” Her voice was slightly slurred because her tongue felt three sizes too big for her mouth which was as dry as the Altarus desert. Not to mention muffled by the thick padding on the table.  
“Ah!” The sound came out as a surprised squawk as the doctor dropped the needle on her back before scurrying around to lift her head and peer at her face. “How is this possible? You shouldn’t be awake yet, no you shouldn’t!” He hurried off and Chi heard metal scraping and glass clinking as he opened a cabinet and began rummaging through the contents.  
“Told him he didn’t give her enough.” Vegeta commented to Nappa.  
“It’s the adrenalin.” Nappa acknowledged. “Burns through a whole lot of things before they even hit the system. Or helps the system purge them faster. Whatever it needs.”  
“Will you two stop with the running commentary and get me up already?” Chi demanded, spearing the pair with a burning gaze.  
“Sorry gaki, but you’ll just have to wait until the doctor finishes piecing you back together.” Vegeta told her as she felt the bite of a syringe against her neck. He leaned in so no one else could overhear and whispered,  
“You have to survive this gaki. You’re far too important to me to die.”  
 _But why?_ Before she could ask the question, her limbs had gone limp and darkness reached up to suck her down into its depths, memories that had been lurking in her subconscious gleefully leaping out to entangle her as she fell.

~//~

Tall iron gates barred the way into a high-walled complex of domed buildings. Other people passing Chi on the street would glance at the flag flying from the top of the highest building and then just as quickly look away. Almost, she thought, as though they were afraid to be caught looking at it. Chi honestly didn’t understand what the big deal was. It was just a piece of black material with a red symbol in the centre. But when she had said as much to her big sister, Ziam had slapped her across the face and told her to stop saying such stupid things.

Speaking of Ziam, she should have returned from her latest mission. Pushing through the gates, Chi let them clang shut behind her as she made an enthusiastic beeline for the front door. Ziam always had the best stories whenever she came back from a mission. It usually put her in such a good mood that she would almost be nice to Chi.

However, once the girl stepped inside, she was immediately aware of how quiet the place was. Normally the house was filled with the bustle of the servants going about their daily chores, but today there wasn’t a maid or cook in sight.  
“Kaa-san? Otousan? Neesan?” Instinct had her making her way back to her father’s study where she found her mother poring over a large star chart that had been pinned to the wall.  
“Kaa-san?” Stepping into the room, Chi frowned as she noticed the boxes stacked against one wall, each box with a different name written on the outside. The shelves were devoid of their books and the desk had been cleared off. “What’s going on? Where’s Otousan? And Neesan?”  
“Neesan isn’t coming home.” At the sound of her father’s voice behind her, Chi turned, her eyes wide.   
“What do you mean?”  
“Ziam is dead.”  
“No! No!” At Chi’s scream of denial, Daikon dropped to one knee in front of his daughter and grabbed her by the shoulders.  
“Ichigo! Listen to me!” His tone was like a sharp slap to the face and Chi’s cries died to whimpers as she looked at her father through a sheen of tears. He took a deep breath before enfolding the girl tightly in his arms.  
“I know, I know. But we cannot waste time grieving now. It is no longer safe for us here and we must leave. There is a ship waiting for us at the port. Listen to me well Ichigo. From now on you will go by the name Chi. You will forget this place and never speak of the fact that you are a Saiyajin. Do you understand?”  
“But...”  
“No buts. It is imperative to our survival. No one must know what we truly are. And to that end,” He sighed softly, even as Chi felt him gather his ki. “I’m sorry.”

As the blade of ki struck the base of her tail and sliced clean through, Chi threw back her head and howled with the agony, tears slipping down her face before her eyes slid closed and she simply went limp from the shock, her young mind retreating into unconsciousness to escape the pain.


	6. Chapter 6

_Despite the doctor’s best efforts, infection soon raged through my body; bringing with it a fever so high that it would have killed any lesser species. But as the fever fought to purge my body of the infection, it also wiped my mind clean of the blocks that my mother had so painstakingly placed to help me forget about what I was. And as they fell, as I remembered more and more about my past, Vegeta’s words finally made sense. I was important because I was a Saiyajin like him. A girl Saiyajin. Even at that age, I wasn’t completely oblivious to the significance of my gender._

_And so despite the weariness of my body, I forced myself to fight my way back from the brink of death. The infection ebbed, my wounds finally closed and scarred over and I was finally deemed fit to return to my duties._

_Even though I resolved not to tell them that I was now aware of my heritage, I’m sure that my comrades suspected something. For now that I knew the truth, I was filled with a desperate hunger to know everything I could about our race, to understand who and what I was. I badgered Nappa about Saiyajin history and tradition, I pestered Raditz to train me in combat (seeing as he was more likely to try and teach than just beat me to a pulp) and I even swallowed my pride and asked Vegeta to teach me to read and write in Saiyago. When he asked to know why, I told him it would be useful if we ever needed to communicate in a way that Frieza and his minions wouldn’t understand. He seemed sceptical but accepted my explanation and grudgingly agreed to instruct me in what I wanted to know._

_Even though I would never admit it to his face, I also realized that Nappa was right. The life I had once known was gone forever. I now belonged to a dog-eat-dog world where someone needed only the slightest excuse to try and kill me. It was only the protection of the Saiyajins that had kept me alive as long as I had been, and I wouldn’t always be able to count on it saving me. So I choked down my sense of compassion, locked away my innate need for mercy and became the vicious killing machine Frieza wanted me to be. Because even then I was aware of the small seed of power flickering at the very core of my being. A power that I knew held the potential to one day be strong enough to destroy that beast and avenge my parents. I just had to live long enough for it to reach that strength._

_Once I had accepted what it now was; my life settled into some semblance of a routine. Between missions I absorbed all the knowledge the Saiyajins imparted to me and gradually I began to feel less like a burden and more like a teammate. As the weeks turned into months, I was soon able to beat Raditz every time we sparred and reluctantly asked Nappa to partner me. I became fluent in Saiyago and began writing out the histories Nappa instructed me in, compiling them in journals to preserve them in case anything happened to us._

_While it wasn’t the happiest of childhoods, I found contentment where I could. The Saiyajins may have seemed brash and downright ruthless to outsiders but as I got to know them, I realized that below the protocols and unswerving loyalty, there was a deep-seated affection between them, a camaraderie that transcended anything I’d ever known before. And as those months turned into years, it slowly grew to include me as well. ‘Gaki’ became less of a derogatory moniker and more of an affectionate nickname, though only we Saiyajins could tell the difference._

_Then, when I was fourteen, something happened that put everything we’d gained into dire jeopardy..._

~//~

Stars sparked in front of Chi’s eyes as she was slammed face-first into a tree. Dazed, she staggered backwards, only to crumple as a kick found her side with enough force to crush ribs. Sure that she was only moments away from death, she screamed her defiance and spat blood as she dug deep and summoned the last of her power. A shadow fell over her and she only just managed to extinguish the deadly blast before she shot Nappa to hell and back.

“Jeez gaki, we really need to work on that hair-trigger of yours.” He growled as he tossed aside the body of Chi’s would-be killer.  
“Sorry sir as you can see I’m a little pressed.”  
“We all are. Vegeta!” He barked the prince’s name and Vegeta looked up from where he had just bashed two of his attacker’s heads together – five more leaping forward to fill their spots.  
“What?”  
“I think we need a little more firepower! These runts are tougher than they look!” Vegeta didn’t answer but instead nodded and unleashed a ki barrage to drive his attackers back. He then thrust a hand skywards, light beginning to pulse above his fingertips, but instead of the usual purple-tinged white of his ki aura, this power was silvery, bathing the area in a cool glow that had the natives shrinking back and yelling curses.

“What is that?” Chi yelled at Nappa and he gave her a feral grin.  
“Artificial moonlight. You might want to find somewhere you won’t get trampled, things are about to get a bit...hairy.” He chuckled at his own joke as his body began to swell to immense proportions, long fur growing out to cover every inch of exposed skin and his face elongating into a muzzle filled with wicked teeth. Looking over at Vegeta, Chi saw that he and Raditz had likewise transformed and were now stomping the natives into the ground amid cries of ‘demon monkeys’. She realized that this was the Oozaru transformation Nappa had told her of – the first time she had seen it in action.

She glanced up at the coldly glowing sphere and cried out as a sharp pain erupted at the base of her spine. Then that and the pain of her injuries was eclipsed by the sudden wave of power that surged through her, a primal scream escaping her throat as her body began to expand, as though that was the only way she could hope to contain the power that continued to pour into her. When the initial rush of power finally ebbed, Chi found herself looking down on the natives who were now shrieking in terror and trying to poke her thick, furry legs with their tiny sticks. She bellowed her rage as she lifted a foot and squashed her would-be attackers, overcome by the powerful instinct to destroy everything in her path.

Realizing the futility of trying to take on four very angry demon monkeys, the natives turned and fled. With feral roars, the Saiyajins pursued, hunting down each and every one until none remained.

When all enemies had been dispatched, Vegeta reached out and snatched the silver ki out of the air, quashing its light within his massive fist. Completely unprepared for the sudden loss of power and the resulting de-transformation, Chi landed hard on her butt on the ground, grunting as she clutched her aching head in one hand, her damaged ribs in the other. She felt almost giddy with exhaustion and it was all she could do to stay conscious.  
“Oh wow talk about a head-rush.” When only silence followed her statement, she looked up to see that her teammates had likewise de-transformed and were now staring at her; Raditz looked amused, Nappa somewhere between stunned and horrified and Vegeta, well he had on his usual look of calculated indifference so it was hard to tell what he was thinking.  
“What?” She demanded of them as she tried to stand, only to land on her arse again as an unaccustomed weight dragged her back down. Looking over her shoulder she arched an eyebrow at the long furry brown tail waving back and forth in the dirt behind her.  
“Huh, well that’s new.”  
“Why aren’t you more...I don’t know...freaked out gaki?” Nappa demanded and Chi merely shrugged, wincing as the movement aggravated her busted ribs.  
“It’s not really that much of a surprise.” She answered. “Well, the tail growing back, that’s a bit of a shocker. I never expected that one.”

“I think it’s time you came clean gaki.” Vegeta finally spoke up, moving to crouch in front of her. “About everything.”  
“I will if you will, sire.” She retorted, putting as much insolence as she could into the title. It seemed that the time for tiptoeing around the truth had ended.  
“What do you mean?”  
“I’m not the only one keeping secrets. But let’s all come clean shall we? It’s only us here so just admit it my Prince, this isn’t a surprise to anyone here, is it? You rescued me knowing full well what I was.” Vegeta blinked, the only outward sign of surprise he allowed himself.  
“How long have you known?”  
“Long enough. I didn’t say anything because I figured if you guys knew that I knew you’d start treating me differently and arouse suspicion.” Vegeta grabbed her by the shoulders, his fingers digging in painfully.  
“Tell me everything you remember! It’s important gaki!”  
“Yikes, chill!” She slapped his hands away. “It’s not a lot. I remember I’m a Saiyajin. I remember my parents and sister and the house we once lived in. I remember that a black flag flew above it and that it made people afraid. I remember that my sister died in service to the king and once she had, we fled. That’s all.”

Something flashed across Vegeta’s face, something that looked like...disappointment? Whatever it was, it was gone as quickly as it had appeared as he exhaled heavily and got to his feet.  
“What she does or doesn’t remember isn’t really the point.” Nappa commented acerbically. “There’s no way in hell we can hide the fact that she’s Saiyajin now. She’ll be dead the moment Frieza gets a load of her tail.”  
“We could remove her tail again.” Raditz suggested thoughtfully, though it was clear from his tone that he didn’t like the idea.

“It won’t work.” Slowly Chi lowered herself back so she was laying flat on the ground, finding that that position helped ease some of the pain. “I need my tail. Without it I can never reach my full potential.”  
Because her eyes were closed, Chi didn’t see the look that the three of them exchanged.  
“What do you mean? Your potential?” Vegeta asked and Chi shook her head as she opened her eyes, staring distantly at the sky.  
“It’s...hard to explain.” Struggling back to a sitting position, she tilted her head up to look at her teammates, her face creased into a frown. “It’s like this instinctive knowledge deep within me that this spark of power I carry inside me has the potential to become a raging fire capable of destroying everything in its path. You all remember the day my parents were killed?” When they nodded, Chi bit her lip. “I’m pretty sure that the power I drew upon that day is only a fraction of my true might. And every day I get closer and closer to figuring out how to tap into it.”

When they simply stared at her, she sighed. “I know it sounds crazy.”  
“You have to be very, very careful gaki.” Nappa told her. “If Frieza figures out what you’re up to before you’re actually strong enough to challenge him, you’re history. Hell, the minute he sees that tail you’re history, so all this is completely irrelevant.”  
“Well then I guess our first priority is to make sure he doesn’t see it.” Chi retorted as she rubbed her aching head.  
“Oh of **course**.” Nappa’s voice oozed sarcasm. “Why didn’t I think of that? Are you planning on just trying to stuff your tail down the back of your body-suit? Because I’m **sure** he won’t notice **that** at all.”  
“Nappa-san, please hush. I need to concentrate.”  
“On what exactly? Vegeta have you got any idea what she’s on about?”  
“Nappa, why don’t you make yourself useful and get a medkit from the pods? We’re going to have to patch the gaki’s ribs before she’s in any fit state to travel back to the ship.” Vegeta suggested calmly, watching Chi as she rested her hands on her knees and closed her eyes again.

As Nappa stamped off, his angry muttering growing fainter with the distance, Chi concentrated hard on slowing her heartbeat and evening out her breath. She hadn’t yet attempted to consciously tap into her precognitive abilities, but right now she had nothing left to lose. As she sank deeper and deeper into a meditative state, she felt all physical sensations falling away. Though she was still aware of the grass beneath her and of the nagging ache of her injuries, they were no longer important. Slowly images began to form in her mind, flashes of the medical bay, a quarantine cell. Her mind’s eye travelled through a vent into the very bowels of the ship, to a small corner room where a strange blue alien worked cloaked in shadow. And as she watched his appearance blurred slightly and she realized that he was projecting some sort of illusion around himself to make it seem that he was smaller and weaker than he actually was.

A sharp pain erupted in her side and brought her crashing back to reality. Opening her eyes she looked at Nappa as he withdrew the needle he’d stabbed her with and started yanking her armour up over her head.  
“Do you have to be so rough? Whoa.” She fell backwards as all the strength seemed to ebb from her body at once. “What the hell was in that syringe?”  
“Tranquilizer. You’re easier to work on if you’re unable to squirm.” He tore a hole in her already ruined body-suit so he could get at her ribs.  
“You bite a guy one time.” She muttered, smirking at Raditz as he quickly changed a laugh into a cough.  
“Well at least you gave me the good stuff this time.” She told him as he quickly and efficiently wound a bandage around the broken ribs, binding them tightly in place. “Otherwise this would really suck.”  
“I don’t know why I’m bothering to patch you up when you’re as good as dead.”  
“Always the pessimist eh Nappa-san?” She reached out with her leaden arm and tried to tap his forehead, giggling as he batted her hand away and scowled down at her. “Oh don’t be such a grump. It’s going to be okay. I have a plan.”  
“Oh you do? Well then, by all means, please enlighten us.”  
“This is going to sound totally and absolutely nuts, but hear me out ok? I can avoid the post mission briefing because I clearly need some time in a regen tank. No problem there. Then Prince Vegeta needs to talk to his doctor friend about some troubling errant behaviour I was displaying on this mission. As a result the doctor will do some ‘tests’ and discover a foreign pathogen, prompting him to put me into quarantine until he can figure out exactly what it is and whether or not it poses any danger to the rest of the ship.”  
“Ok so that buys you what? 30 days at best?” Raditz asked.

“I’m not finished. Here’s the crazy part. My Prince, you need to ‘encourage’ the doctor to put me into isolation room C. The reason for this is because there’s a series of maintenance tunnels that run behind the wall there and I can access them through the environmental vents. Once in the tunnels I’ll be able to make my way down into the lower levels of the ship. There’s an alien down there, and he seems to be a master of disillusionment.”  
“Master of what?”  
“He has the ability to use his mental abilities to project an image around himself that nobody looks twice at. I don’t know why he’s hiding, but I’m hoping he’ll agree to help teach me to do the same. With enough practice, in theory, I could get good enough to fool even Frieza himself.”  
“That’s insane. Saiyajins don’t have mental abilities.”  
“I do.” Chi replied quietly. “Until now, they’ve always been a passive thing, a flash of precognition here and there. But I think they may be the key to my survival. I have to try this, because at this point I have nothing left to lose.”  
“Describe the alien, the one you think can help.” Vegeta told her as he tapped his cheek thoughtfully.

“He tries to make himself look like a small blue lizard, but in reality, he’s quite tall and almost fish-like in appearance.”  
“Fish-like, are you sure?”  
“Yes. Why?”  
“I think he may be a Kanassan. Frieza ordered the extermination of their race years ago because he was afraid of their strong psychic abilities. I believe that was the last mission your father went on Raditz.” The tall Saiyajin nodded and shrugged.  
“So you think one survived and joined Frieza’s army? Why would he fight for the one who destroyed his entire species?”  
“Why do we fight for him?” Vegeta replied dryly and Raditz nodded.  
“Because it’s the best way to survive.”  
“Exactly. The last place Frieza would expect to find a Kanassan is right under his nose in the ranks of his own army.” He studied Chi as Nappa hauled her back to her feet.  
“Well, as the gaki said, we really don’t have anything to lose. We’ll try her plan.”


End file.
